


Breathe with me

by LaneMartin13



Series: Harley/Peter Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Harley comforts, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Married Harley Keener, Married Peter Parker, Parley, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Sensory Overload, Tumblr Prompt, parkner, they're also 23, they're husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 12:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19745809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaneMartin13/pseuds/LaneMartin13
Summary: Requested on Tumblr:can you write a quick thing where peter has a sensory overload and harley comforts him? please and thank you





	Breathe with me

**Author's Note:**

> This is super short I'm sorry the request asked for "quick" so I provided 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

Peter Benjamin Parker-Keener was having a long week.

The twenty-three year old was being swarmed with projects at his job at SI and on top of that the crime rates were steadily rising in Queens for some unknown reason that he was trying to get to the bottom of.

Just last week, a family had been attacked on their way home. The men were wearing strange masks and spoke through a voice modifier, brandishing weapons that looked like they had alien technology. Peter had managed to intercept it before the family could get hurt but it had been a close call. He had to call Harley for back up when the fight went south and the men pulled out an even bigger weapon, blasting the area apart before Peter could even get close. His husband assured him that he would help anytime but that didn’t mean Peter wasn’t frustrated with himself that he had to drag Harley all the way from a very important SI meeting.

Naturally, Peter was running on very little sleep and his entire body was tense from stress. Hunched over his desk, he was going through files and trying to track down the chemical blueprints of the weapons to see if he could find a lead, but no such luck. Growing frustrated, he pushed them aside. He had to find them before someone got hurt. He had to get to the bottom of this. He had to get the crime rates back down. He had to save them—

Really, he should’ve seen this part coming. When the hairs on his arms bristled, when his ears started ringing and he could hear every noise within a two block radius, when his head started to pound mercilessly from the bright lights of the lab, when his heart was beating so rapidly he thought it would burst out of his chest, and when everything was suddenly too close, too hot, too cold, too loud. Bringing shaky arms up, he tried to cover his head with them but it did nothing to block out the noise.

Harley James Parker-Keener obviously knew his husband better than he knew himself. So when he called for Peter and received radio silence in response, he knew that wasn’t good. Quickly making his way to their shared lab, he opened the door to be greeted with Peter’s heavy, labored, and panicked breathing in his hunched position and he just _knew_. Acting swiftly, he shut off all the lights in the lab and automatically shut the blinds as well. As he approached Peter, he made sure his footsteps were light and that he made as little noise as possible. Without saying anything he gently placed a hand on Peter’s back and rubbed it gently, maneuvering his arms away from his head and sliding his arms around him loosely but securely. He stroked his hair absentmindedly and held him like that until he knew Peter had calmed down some and could move to go to bed.

“Come on,” Harley urged gently, taking him by the forearm and slowly helping him stand up, leading him out of the lab and to the dark hall, making their way to their bedroom. Harley left him leaning against the hallway wall as he went inside their room and turned off all the lights and shut the blinds. Afterwards, he went back outside to get Peter and help him change into pajamas before getting in bed. “Just go to sleep Peter, I’m not going anywhere,” Harley assured, dropping a kiss onto his hair and sliding in beside him. He knew that the episode was over, he had been with him long enough to know how it worked and what he had to do to help, but he also knew that Peter had been having a rough time and needed to sleep.

Peter smiled softly and shuffled closer to Harley on the bed, snuggling to him and pulling the covers up. He knew that he had to slow down if he _really_ wanted to stop whatever was going on, but sometimes having moments like these were the only way he could really comprehend that fact. Closing his eyes, he left sleep overtake him with thoughts not of the current crimes, but of his loving husband.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always highly appreciated :) 
> 
> Feel free to drop requests/prompts in the comments or in my Tumblr ask inbox: harleykeenerdeservesbetter


End file.
